Why Don't You and I
by CJtheCregg
Summary: One part songfic, for Santana and Chad Kroeger's song 'Why Don't You and I'. It's a Luke and Lorelai fic, and the song is most definatly LL esque


Title: Why Don't You and I  
  
Author: Jacey925  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls - Amy Pallidino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB. The song, 'Why Don't You and I', is performed by Chad Kroeger and Carlos Santana; and is written by Chad Kroeger. It's on the Santana CD, 'Shaman'.  
  
Summary: This is a Luke/Lorelai song fic. Come'on guys, you KNOW they belong together!!!!!  
  
A/N: BTW, 'Why Don't You and I', is like the best song EVER! It's a must, and a totally Luke/Lorelai song. As soon as I listened to it, I KNEW that it was their song ;)  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Since the moment I spotted you  
  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes  
  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies...and it's alright  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Luke sat down at the counter in the diner, after having just turned the sign on the door from 'Open', to 'Closed.'  
  
Just then, a noise was heard from outside, and Luke turned in his seat and saw Lorelai standing outside, in the pouring rain, still banging on the door.  
  
Luke sighed, and got up to let her in. Lorelai was NOT the person he wanted to see right now. He'd just spent the last few hours trying to get her image out of his mind... and then that song had come onto the radio, and suddenly, she was all he could think of again. The song fitted them so well.  
  
As he unlocked the door, Luke made a mental note to buy the Santana CD that the song was on.  
  
'Lor?' he questioned.  
  
'Hey.' Lorelai said, sounding depressed. 'I know you're closed.. but I just, I needed to talk to someone... And you were the first person that came to mind.'  
  
Luke didn't know whether to feel happy that she felt she could talk to him, or used, cause she knew she could use him to dump all her problems on. He sighed, and decided that it was good that Lorelai came to him.  
  
'Coffee?' he asked.  
  
Lorelai scrunched up her nose, and smiled slightly, 'I never thought I'd say this, but no thanks. I'm kinda in a hot chocolate mood.'  
  
Luke mock gasped, and smiled at her, 'Well I never thought I'd hear Lorelai Gilmore refusing the offer of coffee..... So,' he said as he got out the hot chocolate ingredients, 'What's up?'  
  
Lorelai sighed, and frowned, 'Luke, can I ask you something?'  
  
Luke nodded, 'You know you can ask me anything Lor.'  
  
Lorelai smiled weakly, and then said, 'Luke? Do you love me?'  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Everytime I try to talk to you  
  
I get tongue-tied  
  
Seems like everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
Luke stared at her, his mouth gapping open. 'Huh?'  
  
Lorelai frowned, 'Doesn't matter. I never shoulda asked... It's just. Miss Patty. I should go.' She said, standing up.  
  
Luke stood still, watching her walk towards the door, before his instinct kicked in. If he let her walk out now, this would be it in the chances department, of telling Lorelai Gilmore that he loved her.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
'Lorelai!' he called out, just as she reached the door.  
  
She kept walking.  
  
Luke cursed under his breathe, and then called out again. 'Lorelai. I love you.'  
  
She turned slowly, and said quietly, 'What?'  
  
'Lor,' Luke said, 'I love you. I've loved you for so long. Since you walked into my diner, and called me Duke for two straight years. Since you brought Rory into my life, and since. well forever.'  
  
Lorelai's face broke out into the most radiant grin, that Luke had ever seen on her. 'I love you too.' She replied, as she walked towards him 'Miss Patty, and Sookie and Rory, and even my mom .. they all told me that you loved me, but I didn't believe them. And I didn't even realise that I loved you back, till this morning. I t all just kind clicked.' She said as Luke put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
  
Right about the same you walk by  
  
And I say 'Oh here we go again'  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
'Lorelai?' Luke said  
  
'Yeah?' she replied.  
  
'Shut up.' He said, as his lips came down on top of hers and they both suddenly realised what they'd been missing out on, for all those years that they'd been in denial.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
When's this fever going to break?  
  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
  
And it's alright  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
They broke apart, only when they ran out of air. Luke grinned at Lorelai and she couldn't help the radiant grin that broke out.  
  
'I'm never going to fall out of love with you Luke Danes.' Lorelai said hugging him again.  
  
'Ditto on that Lorelai Gilmore.' Luke replied. 


End file.
